Culture Pub
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Kojiro nouvelle égéri marketing, et Ken tout seul se morfond... Hum pauvres petits cheris ! YAOI


_Culture Pub_

A genoux sur le tatami de son dojo, Wakashimazu toisa la ligne blanche de ses élèves silencieux. Il tapa dans ses mains, posa la gauche puis la droite et s'inclina, imité par la dizaine de jeune gens agenouillés en ligne face à lui. Il se redressa garda un moment le silence en regardant ses vis à vis.

Bien... Alors je vous dis à vendredi prochain et passez un bon week-end. Euh pour ceux qui veulent, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a aussi des cours le lundi soir et mercredi après-midi. Hitomie, n'oublie pas de t'inscrire sur la feuille de présence, d'accord ?

Il se tut et dans un silence respectueux les élèves le regardèrent se lever. Il les salua et salua le tatami et descendit de celui-ci pour aller s'asseoir derrière une table, dans un alcôve jouxtant la pièce.

Les apprentis karatéka se levèrent alors et s'en allèrent se changer.

Ha, Hitomie, quelle tête en l'air tu fais. Tiens.

Il lui tendit un stylo, la jeune fille tout sourire inscrivit son nom et posa quelques yens dans la main de son professeur. Elle se tortilla ensuite les mains.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Si tu as des ennuies tu peux me le dire !

- Je ne sais pas faire un nœud plat. Dit-elle timidement.

Wakashimazu lui sourit largement et défit sa ceinture noir. Les joues d'Hitomie s'embrassèrent alors que ses yeux s'imbibaient de cette image forte appréciable. Elle fit de même dévoilant son corps fin et très légèrement couvert, alors que des pensées peu convenable traversaient son esprit échauffé.

Comme s'il n'avait rien vu et surtout car il n'était nullement troublé, le professeur commença son explication.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, joua un peu des cils sans succès puis s'en alla. Le brouhaha des vestiaires se fit de plus en plus ténu au fur et à mesure que les adolescents sans allaient.

Il soupira, se changea puis sortit du Dojo qu'il ferma à clés. Il faisait froid. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit le tour de la construction pour rentrer chez lui.

Il se déchaussa, se dirigea vers la cuisine et fouilla dans son placard. Il y trouva un boite de conserve qu'il ouvrit sans trop savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans et en versa le contenu dans une assiette creuse qu'il fourra au micro-onde.

Il le programma puis s'en alla prendre une douche en traînant les pieds.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, il alla chercher son plat et s'installa devant la télévision, allumé sur une chaîne quelconque histoire de tromper l'ennui.

C'étaient des publicités. Il les regarda d'un oeil vide en mâchouillant la nourriture sans saveur. De la lessive, des assurances, de la musique. Sa télé était un vrai supermarché. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil alors qu'il sauçait mollement son assiette.

Sur le petit écran défilait les images et puis vint une douche sous laquelle se frottait langoureusement une fille trop mince.

- Tiens une nouvelle pub.

Une voix off décrivit les bienfaits pour la peau des extraits de cacahouètes et de betteraves que contenait le gel douche machin. La mousse ruisselait sur le peau brillante des parties charnues du mannequin de la façon la plus libidineuse qui soit. La fille se sécha et la voix off vanta la douceur d'une peau lavée avec machin. Une main d'homme délicieusement bronzée se posa sur l'épaule de la femme, bientôt suivit du visage de celui qui déposa un doux baiser dans le cou de la créature féminine avant de faire un clin d'oeil à la caméra. Et la voix se permit même de faire un commentaire.

Le visage de cette homme, Wakashimazu le connaît par coeur et c'est pour cela qu'il s'étouffait présentement avec un bout de pain trop peu mâchonné. Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau à côté de lui et fit glisser le morceau de sucre lent concentré dans son gosier choqué.

- Kojiro ! Tu pourrais me prévenir quand tu tournes ce genre de chose. S'écria-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

Kojiro Hyuga, oui il tournait des publicités désormais pour arrondir ses fins de mois pourtant bien garnis. Il était devenu très célèbre, sa belle gueule y était pour beaucoup. On le considérait plus comme un people que comme un footballeur. Il avait son nom partout, et du fric à la pelle et il ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans être aussitôt repéré par une horde de groopies enragées ou de paparazzis fous de la gâchette.

Et lui pauvre petit goal de Nagoya, donnait des cours de karaté pour arrondir ses fins de mois trop maigres. Les quelques amis qui n'étaient pas partis au quatre coin du monde avait oublié qu'il existait, et chaque soir il était seul à manger des boites devant cette fichu télévision. Il prit la télécommande et éteignit le petite écran, avant de se lever pour aller faire la vaisselle.

La pénombre ambiante donnait à cette petite maison des allures de manoir hanté, d'un vide ennuyeux. Wakashimazu déambulait dans cette bâtisse sans vie avec une mélancolie grandissante et une envie pressante de revoir Kojiro.

Il s'était fait depuis longtemps à l'idée qu'il aimait cet homme, malgré que justement ce soit un homme. Il avait bien compris la raison pour laquelle, il était si joyeux prés de lui et pourquoi quelques mots gentils de ça par lui mettait la cervelle en ébullition. Au diable les ragots et les on dit, il vivait très bien son ... état et n'allait pas se priver pour rentrer dans le moule.

Ses pas traînant résonnaient dans les couloirs sans âme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, remplie de choses diverses allant du ballon de foot aux boites de biscuits vides en passant par moult piles de livres et de magazines. Il se faufila dans les draps froids de son lit bien trop grand pour lui seul et commença à feuilleter un magazine traitant des arts martiaux.

Entre deux articles sur diverses méthodes de concentrations ou sur l'histoire des arts martiaux, il tomba sur une publicité, encore une.

Kojiro était allongé nonchalamment à la façon d'Adam sur la voûte de chapelle Sixtine, tenant un ballon dans sa main appuyé sur son genoux. Il portait pour seul habit un boxer sûrement choisi trop petit pour lui. L'image en noir et blanc vantait les mérites d'une marque de sous vêtements souple et confortable.

Wakashimazu tourna l'ouvrage pour mieux apprécier les formes quasiment parfaites du tigre. Il posa le magazine pour aller chercher une paire de ciseaux afin de découper très soigneusement la réclame. Une fois méticuleusement détachée de son support, il punaisa l'affiche sur le mur à côté des nombreuses autres, et toisa le mur les poings sur les hanches avec une pointe de fierté.

- C'est la plus osée que tu m'ai jamais faite ! Tu vas en entendre parler ça c'est sur.

Ken grondait l'image comme si il s'agissait de Kojiro lui-même. La solitude portait atteinte à sa sainteté d'esprit, il parlait souvent avec Crycry sa plante verte 1 ou alors il enguirlandait les présentateurs d'émission télé lorsque le programme ne lui convenait pas, douce folie qu'il se permettait car personne ne pouvait le voir.

Délaissant ses feuilles de papier glacées pour le contact plus sensuel du papier brute, Wakashimazu ouvrit un livre en se dandinant pour reglissé dans son lit et le réchauffer un peu.

Il n'arrivait pas tellement à se concentrer sur les lignes noirs qui passaient sous ses doigts, elles devinrent soudainement floues.

La solitude avait beaucoup d'effets secondaires dont les crises de larmes vous prenant par surprise. Il avait horreur de ça, les gouttes d'eau salées s'échappant à toute vitesse de ses yeux ne le soulageait d'aucune sorte et le rendait encore plus mélancolique, c'était une vrai spirale. Pour s'en sortir il lui fallait soit un coup de fil, soit une visite soit un bon somnifère. Hélas la boite de médicament était vide et il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les mots flous sans succès, il regarda les publicités accrochées sur le mur, erreur qui doubla le volume de ses pleures, il regarda le plafond et y vit une énorme tache d'humidité, sa vie était réellement minable.

Et soudain comme une étoile dans cette nuit soudain, une sonnerie stridente surplomba les pleures irraisonnés de Ken et le sortit de sa torpeur. Il sortit de ses draps chauds à contre cœur, enfila ses pantoufles froides et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, manqua de trébucher, puis sauta sur le combiné tonitruant.

- Oui ?

Sa voix dérailla, encore engourdie par les larmes.

_- Ken? C'est Moi!_

- Kojiro ! Comment ça va ? Répondit-il avec empressement, masquant la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge le mieux qu'il put.

_- Très bien. J'ai une permission, pour la semaine prochaine._

- Alors tu vas rentrer ?

_- Je ne sais pas..._

Le coeur de Wakashimazu se serra. Il savait que c'était une blague au ton de la voix digitalisé de son ami, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_- Evidement que je rentre. Tu me manques beaucoup trop._

- Quand est-ce que tu arrives?

_- Demain soir._

- Super! Mais il va falloir que je range tout, tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt quand même !

_- Ca fait plaisir de se sentir attendu et aimé comme cela !_

- Arrête tu sais très bien que je t'aime.

_- Hum ...oui._

- Au fait, j'ai vu tes dernières pubs, j'espère que tu as gagner beaucoup parce que c'est du n'importe quoi.

_- Ho ... oui ... Comment tu m'as trouvé._

- Déshabillé. Répondit-il avec ironie et une légère pointe de jalousie.

_- Ca te fait un joli poster comme ça!_

- C'est surtout ton joli postérieur que tout le monde va voir ! Moi qui me vantait d'être le seul à jouir de ce privilège.

_- Mais tu es JALOU !_

- Non ... Même pas.

_- Si si si ! Bon aller il faut que j'y aille j'ai plein de chose à faire._

- Tu en as de la chance! C'est quoi ?Soupira Ken.

_- Suuurprise ... Arrête de déprimer, j'arrive demain on va pouvoir faire plein de choses aussi._

- Pervers..

_- Oui. Alors à demain. Je t'embrasse._

- Ok a demain, Je t'aime.

Le téléphone donna le « la » typique d'une fin de conversation avant d'être raccroché lentement par le Karatéka qui affichait un sourire rayonnant contrastant avec ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

C'est en sautillantqu'il regagna son lit, si un sautillement désigne les sursauts de vitesse d'un escargot sous valium.

Les draps s'étaient refroidient, la conversation n'avait pas durait longtemps mais les draps on cette faculté de se refroidir à une vitesse ahurissante, c'était pire lorsque l'on vivait seul, car ces bouts de tissus aimé à vous le rappeler qu'il n'y avait personne pour les réchauffer avec vous.

Il frissonna, tapota son oreille et s'endormit comme une brique.

La bouche pateuse, les joues comme de la confitures et les yeux huileux il emerga le lendemain d'un rêve étrange qu'il oublierait bien vite. Un chien jouant du banjo sur un monocycle, ca ne voulait rien dire et ne vallait pas la peine de monopolysé même un seul neurone. Il se traina, aprés trois tentative, or de sa couche et s'en alla petit dejeuner, enroulé dans un peignoir gris.2 Il était midi, tant pis aprés tout c'était le weekend. Corn-Flark lait froid et il oubliait le silence ambiant dans les croustillements tonitruant des céréals.

Aprés une demi-heure de machouillage bien tassé, il entreprit de se débarbouiller. Une heure plus tard il sortit de la salle de bain et passa une autre heure à se motivé pour nettoyer la maison en vain, il s'habilla puis s'en alla courir. La journée se passa comme toute les autres.

Le soir Wakashimazu acoudé à la fenêtre guetter son bien aimé laissant vagabonder son esprit au grés des courant d'air.

Soudain les pas de Kojiro ressonnairent sur le pavé de la rue et ceux du karatéka se precipitèrent vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte à la volé et se jetta dans des bras ouverts et acceuillants bien que chargés de bagages et de paquets. Les pieds de Wakashimazu furent reposé doucement sur le sol accompagné de doux bisous dans le creu du cou.

- Quel acceuill. Remarqua Kojiro sans laché la taille de son amant.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Le footballeur mit sous le nez de son vis à vis un rouleau de papier photo enrubané de rouge.

- Tiens cadeaux.

L'ancien goal s'emparra du present et le deballa avec avidité. C'était un poster immense en noir et blanc d'un nu. Un corp nu et bien huilé s'étalait non chalament, c'était celui de Kojiro.

- C'est le photographe qui me la imprimé comme ca. J'ai cru que ca te ferait plaisir.

Un long silence géné s'installa, alors que Wakashimazu toisait abondement l'image plus que suggestive, suivit d'un autre plus complice aprés lequelle ils éclatairent de rire en se sautant dans les bras.

Fin

1 - Faut que j'arrête de me prendre pour model ! Faut que j'arrête de m'inspirer de ma vie !

2 - Ca c'est moi au réveil -- !


End file.
